


The Boy In The Hobnail Boots

by Floop_De_Whoop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Freeform, Gen, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Pre-Hogwarts, Slow Build, The Blitz, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floop_De_Whoop/pseuds/Floop_De_Whoop





	1. Chapter 1

Severus sat at the top of the stairs of number thirty two Spinners End as his father turned up the volume on their family radio. His mother sat quietly in the chair by the fire. She had been busying herself with housework on that sunday morning but as the time got closer to eleven o'clock, she had become more distracted; staying closer and closer to the living room. They had been informed to listen into the radio at eleven as the Prime Minister would be addressing the nation on the news about Hitler's invasion of Poland.

Severus felt a sudden tightness in his chest as Chamberlain's voice spoke to them. "I am speaking to you from the cabinet room of ten Downing Street. This morning, the British ambassador in Berlin handed the German government a final note stating that unless we heard from them by eleven o'clock that they were prepared at once to withdraw their troops from Poland, a state of war would exist between us." There was a deafening pause while Severus and his parents sat, collectively holding their breath. "I have to tell you now that no such undertaking has been received and that consequently, this country is at war with Germany."

He felt it like a punch to the chest. It was as if he was being fed oxygen through a narrow tube no wider than the point of a sewing needle as he continued to sit there. With one hand gripping the railing, he slumped against it while the radio became background noise.

It wasn't until he felt a hand grasp his shoulder that he broke out of his daze and found his mother sat besides him on the stairs. His father stood at the bottom of the stairs, uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck as his mother pulled Severus into an embrace. "What happens now?" Severus whispered.

"I-I don't know." his mother answered, resting her chin on the top of Severus' head. "I just don't know."

***

"Got your gas mask?" his mother asked as they stood besides the Hogwarts Express on platform nine and three quarters, hundreds if not thousands of families gathered near the scarlet train.

"Yes." Severus said, patting the small cardboard box that sat on his hip.

"Name tag?" his mother continued.

"I feel like I should have a curly tail and be wallowing in some mud with this thing on me." Severus complained as he held up the name tag that hung from around his neck.

Gently slapping away his hand, making him drop the piece of card, his mother said "Oh hush, it's not that bad. Spare clothing, nightclothes and underwear?"

"Check." Severus nodded, briefly lifting up his suitcase.

"Sandwiches?" she questioned.

"Also check." Severus noted, patting his trouser pocket.

"Remember your manners-"

"I think I left them in the shoe box under my bed, along with my will to live." Severus cut in.

He expected her to chastise him or at least scowl but instead she simply rolled her eyes and smirked before saying soberly "I have to send my only child out into the world and trust him in the hands of a stranger. I'm terrified for you. But as your mother, I'm suppose to smile and tell you everything's going to be okay. But I don't know whether things will be okay and I know you; you have a strange way of seeing through lies. It's not easy to tell how someone will treat you from a glance or even a few days together, it could take months before you notice small shifts in behavior and mannerisms." She then grasped his shoulder and continued "Mind them Severus. Watch them carefully and if you need to leave; don't hesitate for a moment. Act politely, let them ask questions and don't be scared to ask them questions in turn. You can tell a lot about a person from a few strands of dialogue. Do as you're told but use your common sense." She then sighed "I suppose what I'm trying to say is: I'm going to bloody miss you so, so much."

"Mum, I-" But his words were interrupted by the sharp whistle from the Hogwarts Express.

"You best get on board." said his mother, uncomfortably.

"Goodbye." Severus nodded, shaken. He had never heard his mother speak to him so frankly and passionately before. He didn't want to turn away from her. Not now. But he knew he couldn't just stand there. He had to get on the train. So taking in a steadying breath, he turned away from her and climbed into the nearby carriage of the train.

Keeping his luggage with him he walked until he found an empty compartment and sitting his suitcase down, he peered out the window to where his mother had been standing but she had already walked away and soon disappeared through the invisible barrier.

Placing his hand on the window, he rested his forehead against the cool feeling glass next it and sighed, fogging up a patch of window with the heat from his breath. As the train began to move he went to sit down when...

"ROAR!" yelled a figure, who's face was hidden by a gas mask, making Severus jump.

Reaching over, Severus grabbed the nozzle of the mask and carefully pulled it up revealing a green eyed and red haired girl. "Hello Lily."

"Hello Sev." she beamed happily as she removed the gas mask and packed it away in the box on her hip. "I got you good, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you got me good." he said giving her a small smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lily prompted frowning at him with a concerned look.

"It's nothing, really." Severus dismissed, taking his seat by his suitcase.

"Let me be the judge of that." Lily affirmed and walking up to the window she drew a smiley face in the patch of fog, adding a curly mustache and a monocle before throwing herself down into the seat next to him. "So, what's going on?"

After trying and failing to dismiss it a second time, he gave in and recounted to her what his mother had told him before the whistle had blown. "She has never spoken to me like that, in my life."

"Never?" Lily said.

"Never." Severus confirmed. "I've dreamt or leaving Spinners End and Cokeworth all my life but in that moment, I wanted to stay." He slumped back in his chair. "It made me realize I barely know my own mother. Not the fake, pretend pleasantness but who she really is. And now-" He gestured to the fields of green and gold as the train crawled out of London.

"You'll see her again, Sev." Lily said. Then smiling she said "I think someone needs a visit from Dr. Cocoa." Reaching into her coat pocket she produced a half eaten bar of milk chocolate and snapping off a row, she offered it up to Severus. "And Dr. Cocoa prescribes three squares of chocolate to be administered immediately."

"I shouldn't eat sweets before my dinner." Severus said.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." Lily said with a wink.

"Thanks, Lily." Severus smiled taking the offered chocolate and snapping off a square of the row with his teeth, humming indulgently at the rich flavour. A luxury he very rarely experienced. But he relished each bite.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cup of tea and a bun, dear?" asked one of the witches behind the long table littered with tea cups, saucers and iced buns as Severus and Lily were funneled through a narrow pathway along with the other children.

"Oh yes, please." Lily answered.

"Milk, sugar?" the witch inquired as she poured out a measure of tea and Lily took up a bun, excitably taking a bite out of it.

"Yes, please." Lily mumbled around a mouthful of food. "Milk and one sugar, please?"

"Do you want a cup of tea too, dear?" the witch said as she handed Lily her cup.

"No, thank you." Severus declined nervously.

"At least take a bun." the witch insisted with a smile.

"Well I-" Severus began but was interrupted by Lily leaning close and whispering in his ear just to nod politely and take a bun. "I'll take a bun."

With his iced bun in hand, he took a seat on a chair next to Lily, who sipped at her tea. Although the bun was slightly stale around the edges, the rest of the sponge was springy and anything with icing on was definitely a bonus. "So, what do you think?" Lily broached as she placed down her empty cup.

"It's okay. A little bit dry but still good." Severus commented.

"Not the bun, Sev." she said, rolling her eyes and motioned to the hall as more children were brought in. "There's so many other children, do you think we'll be picked. Petunia wasn't picked and had to walk around a village for an hour before anyone let her stay with them. I don't want that to happen to me."

"Who'd she end up with, anyway?" Severus said as he licked the icing from his fingertips.

"In her letter she said she ended up in a house with an old women. And she has to read to her. And she's not allowed sweets. And the only things she's allowed to do is needlepoint and reading but the only book she's allowed to read is the bible. How awfully boring is that?" Lily said exacerbated. "I hope I don't get a place like that. I'm terrible at needlepoint. But I don't want to be one of the last to be picked either."

"You wont be." Severus replied confidently, pulling his blouse down to cover the red cotton that sewed up the fly on his shorts from where his button had fallen off. "There'll be mums and dads lining up outside to take you home with them. You're smart and funny and you're great at talking to people. I'll probably be one of the last to be picked. I'm not very good at talking to people and I'm not very good at telling jokes either."

"But you're really smart and you might not be very good at telling jokes but you can be funny at times." Lily said. "Like when you fell into that patch of nettles and screamed "My arse is on fire."." They then shared a giggle together.

"It did really hurt at the time." Severus nodded. "But in retrospect it is humorous." He then paused in thought and asked "Lily, what if when we get picked, we end up miles apart? Would you write to me?"

"Of course I would, Sev." Lily said with a laugh. "You're my best friend. I'd still write to you if you were in the Arctic and I was in the Antarctic."

"Thanks, Lily." Severus smiled. "But I'd feel bad for the poor owl."

They both suddenly fell silent as witches and wizards began to walk around the hall, peering at each individual child. At this Lily grasped his hand tightly, a nervous energy about them as strangers deliberated on their individual fates.

***

Aberforth Dumbledore looked down at his open pocket watch as he grasped the rope of the bar's bell and watched as the minute hand lazily crawled down to the six as the hour hand found itself between the ten and eleven. Placing the watch back into his pocket, he rang the bell and announced "Pubs closed, everybody out." The several or so heavily hooded figures raised from their seats and walked out of the front door with no words, a few of them stumbling slightly as they left.

Taking out his wand, he flicked it halfheartedly at the mostly empty glasses scattered across the establishment's tables; levitating them over to the bar for him to see to later. Then opening up his front door, he checked that no one was planning on vomiting outside of his establishment. As he went to reenter the building, he stopped as he spotted a familiar figure moving closer being followed by two smaller figures. "Minerva McGonagall." he acknowledged with a nod as the witch came to a halt in front of him.

"Aberforth." the women replied in kind.

Gesturing to the two young boys at her elbows he asked "What's this about then?"

Adjusting her glasses, Minerva fixed him with a steady gaze, causing Aberforth to fold his arms; readying himself for whatever she had to say. As he knew full well she hadn't come down to the Hogshead for his benefit. "As you may have heard in recent news the muggle Prime Minister has announced a declaration of war on Germany." she prefaced. "As a result of this the Minister Of Magic is working with the Prime Minister on the mass evacuation of young children. Naturally, we are endeavoring to place wizarding children within wizarding families as per the act of secrecy-"

"I see and you're wanting to fob one of them off on me, are you?" he accused.

"Look." Minerva stated, firmly staring at him from over the top of her glasses. "As a British wizard, it's your duty to do your part-"

"Minerva McGonagall, don't you come here and talk to me about my duty." Aberforth said in a warning tone.

"Your establishment is last place with enough room for two young children and it's getting late." Minerva stressed. She then started to walk away but stopping for a moment she turned back to him and added "I'm sorry, Aberforth. But they have to go somewhere." He then watched as she walked away, leaving the two boys behind.

That's one fierce women, he thought to himself with a shake of his head. He peered down at the two boys, who looked like night and day with one looking as though he had fallen out of a tree and down a hill whereas the other looked as though he had come directly from socializing at a dinner party. "I suppose you both best get inside." he said, reluctantly holding open the door for the pair; who after a moments hesitation walked past him and into the pub.

***

"Oh God, what's that horrid smell?" the boy in the glasses complained as he and Severus entered the public house. "Is it you?"

"No, it most certainly is not me." Severus said, narrowing his eyes at the other boy. "It's this place, is it."

"Well whatever it is, it's foul." the boy said, covering his nose with his coat sleeve. "What kind of thing makes a smell like that?"

As if to answer the boy's questions a loud "Mah!" came from the other side of what looked to be the back door.

"What on earth was that ghastly noise?" the boy asked, visibly startled.

"A goat or a sheep, maybe?" Severus suggested.

"What's a goat?" the other boy puzzled in confusion.

"Come off it, you've never heard of a goat before?" Severus smirked.

"No." the boy said. "Are they at all feral? You know, wild?"

"They're not feral. They're mine." the bearded wizard answered as he towered over the two of them. "Let's be having you?" Severus picked up his name tag from where it had been resting against his chest and showed it to the man. "Severus Snape. Muggleborn?"

"Half-blood." Severus clarified, letting go of his tag.

"I see." the man nodded before looking to the other boy. "James Potter. I've heard of your family, your father owns that hair potion business?"

"That's right." James Potter said proudly, seeming to have regained some courage. "Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, father makes a fortune off it every year." He then looked to Severus and said "For all manners of hair problems."

Severus said nothing but glared at the other boy.

"My name's Aberforth and this is my Inn and I don't make it a habit of asking for things twice. So if I ask you to do something you do it the first time or you better have a bloody good excuse otherwise." The man informed them before he began to climb up the nearby staircase but then looking over his shoulder at them he said "Well, come on."

Following after Aberforth, they were shown into a dingy room with a single four poster bed and wardrobe but considering it was both better kept and better sized than Severus' bedroom back in Spinners End, he had little room to complain. The same could not be said for Potter who immediately wrinkled his nose and squinted about the place in disdain. "Here?" he gasped, looking back to the older wizard. "You expect me to sleep in here?"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember prefacing any of my sentences with "If it would please his majesty" did I?" Aberforth said sternly. "This is the only other room available that isn't a guest room. So you'll have to make do for the time being."

"There's only one bed." Potter pointed out in disbelief as Severus began unpacking what little clothing he had into the wardrobe.

"You'll have to share then wont you." Aberforth replied.

"Can't you just transfigure two separate beds for us?" Potter complained.

"I could but I don't want to." The older wizard stated, his patience clearly running thin. "Now, go to bed." He then closed the door mumbling about needing a word with a certain wizard about something.

"What horrid man." Potter whispered as Severus pulled on his nightshirt.

"Oh belt up." Severus yawned as he set his clothes at the foot of the bed. "You've done nothing but complain since I met you."

"Well it's alright for you." Potter started as he pushed Severus' clothing to the other end of the pole in the wardrobe with his finger, least he actually touch them. "You're probably used to living in squalled conditions but I am not." After putting away his clothes, he then rounded the bed wearing what looked to be blue silk pyjamas, eyeing Severus and then eyeing the bed. "Um?"

"What?" Severus asked.

"How are we going to?" he said, gesturing to the bed uncomfortably.

"We could sleep top to toe, if you want?" Severus suggested tiredly.

"I don't want your feet near my mouth, that's disgusting." Potter replied.

"Back to back then." Severus said exasperated. "I really don't care. Just go to sleep." Rolling over onto his other side, he felt something shifting on the bed beside him.

"Do you snore?" Potter asked from over his shoulder.

"No." Severus answered simply, hoping that it would shut him up faster.

"I beat you do." Potter commented.

"Then why did you ask me if I snore?" Severus stressed through his teeth.

"Just trying to make polite conversation." Potter shrugged besides him.

"GO TO SLEEP!" came an angry sounding voice from the room next door, causing a silence to fall between them and despite everything Severus managed to drift off; wondering if Lily had found somewhere safe. And hoping that she wasn't also saddled with a Prince Charming of her own.


End file.
